This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project has been scheduled on the MR 7T calendar starting on July 7, with reservations for every Monday through Sept 22 ( a total of 12 scanning sessions), once/month per animal for 4-5 months;mice develop pituitary tumors by 6-8 months of age. Aim 1: Compare the proven effectiveness in halting pituitary adenoma growth of a chimeric molecule (chimera of somatostatin and dopomine) to that of a pure somatostatin and dopamine drug. Aim 2: Determine the survival of mice carrying pituitary adenomas and being treated with the chimeric molecule versus just vehicle (the latter group will die by 10-11 months of age).